You can let go now, daddy
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: It's Austin and Ally's son's first day of preschool and Austin is having a very hard time dealing with it. PARENTAUSLLY ONE SHOT


_"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_ the alarm clock screeched, waking the sleeping couple from their peaceful slumber.

Ally reached over and turned off the alarm then rolling back over to look at Austin, who was laying flat on his back and saring at the ceiling.

"I'm not ready for this." Austin whispered.

"I know, baby." Ally said sympatheticly.

"Does he really have to go?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded, followed by a giggle.

"What?" Austin asked, wondering what she was so amused by.

"If this is how you're reacting to him going to preschool, I can't wait to see what you'll be like when he goes to college." Ally said.

"No, I don't even wanna think about that." Austin said.

Shaking her head amusedly at her husband, Ally rolled out of their large bed.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast, you get to wake him up." Ally said.

Ally turned to look at Austin, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to move.

She walked over to stand right in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek and brining his face up to look at her, giving him a sympathetic smile when she saw the pitifully sad expression on his face.

"It'll be ok." she told him soothingly.

He nodded sadly, before she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You know..." she whispered after she pulled away, their faces centimeters apart. "We don't have anywhere to be after we take Derek to school, where he will be all day..."

"I see where you're going with this..." Austin replied, a smirk growing on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ally let out a giggle before he smashed his lips against hers passionately.

Austin moaned into the kiss as her hands made their way into his hair, his hands roaming down to grip her ass, the other gripping her thigh.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY!" they heard their son yell happily as their bedroom door swung open, reveling the excited little boy.

Austin and Ally broke away from their heated embrace, getting up and approaching their son who was standing in their doorway.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Austin asked him what must've been the fifteenth time in the past week. "Because you can always stay home with us for one more year."

"No, daddy!" Derek said. "I want to go to school now!"

"He really is your son." Austin said dryly, turning to Ally.

"Mommy! Daddy! C'mon! You promised we could have pancakes for breakfast before I go to school!" Derek said, reaching up to grab his father's large hand with his two smaller ones.

"I think that just proved that he's just as much your son as he is mine." Ally said to her husband as the family made their way to the kitchen.

...

"Are you sure you have everything?" Austin asked Derek after he was buckled into his car seat and Austin was seated in the drivers seat.

"Daddy! For the bazillionth time, yes!"

"Crayons?"

"Yes!"

"Markers?"

"Yes!"

"Lunch?"

"Yes!"

"Signed copies of your parents most recent hit album to pass out to classmates?"

"Yes!"

"Condoms?"

"Huh?"

"Austin!"

"I'm kidding! You don't need those until you start high school!"

Ally hit Austin's shoulder lightly, shocked at what he was saying in front of their young child.

"Doesn't Grandpa Lester live in a condom?" Derek asked, tilting his head.

"No, sweetie, that's a _condo_."

Austin struggled to hold in his laughter as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

...

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" Derek said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his car seat.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Austin admitted to Ally quietly.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his leg.

"It'll be ok." She reassured him.

He nodded before pulling into a parking space.

Austin unbuckled Derek from his car seat; the little boy jumped out of the car excitedly, grabbing his minutiae backpack from the floor or the car.

"Cmon, guys! We can't be late!" Derek said, rushing towards the building.

"Derek! We're in a parking lot; you've gotta be careful." Austin reminded his son sternly. "Hold onto either my hand or mommy' hand while we cross the street."

Derek reached up and grabbed onto Austin's hand before attempting to pull him across the street.

"And we look both ways before we cross." Austin told Derek, checking to make sure there were no cars coming.

"Now we can cross." Austin said, leading them across the street.

...

They entered the building to find a group of parents and children waiting in line for registration.

"Essie!" Derek yelled happily, running through the crowded room after spotting his very best friend.

Austin and Ally followed closely behind him, finding him in the arms of one of their own best friends who was also holding his own daughter.

"I believe this one belongs to you." Dez said, handing Derek to Austin.

Derek and Esmerelda squirmed in their fathers' arms as their mothers filled out paperwork.

A long two minutes later, Ally and Trish finished the paperwork and were told that they could make their way to the classroom.

Austin and Dez put Derek and Essie down, but each took hold to one of their hands as they walked down the hallway.

"Here we are!" Ally said, once they had reached the classroom. "Room 113!"

They entered the room to find a preschoolers paradise; there were toys and books and crafts and little tables and little chairs and little cubbies for their things.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Coleman!" A young women greeted them. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Derek and this is my best friend, Esmerelda; but she doesn't like when you call her that, it makes her all mad and she usually chases me if I call her that, so just call her Essie." Derek told the teacher.

"And Derek doesn't like when you call him by his middle name, which is Meredith!" Essie spoke up.

"Well, you two seem like quite the duo." Ms. Coleman said. "How about your parents help you each find your cubbies, and then you can have a seat while we wait for our other friends to get here."

Derek and Essie nodded excitedly before pulling their fathers over to where the cubbies were.

"Derek, look! We're neighbors!" Essie said happily when she saw that their cubbies were right next to each other.

The two kids placed their backpacks in their cubbies, then tried to run off to the carpet the other kids were sitting on. Keyword: tried.

Austin and Dez were still hiding on to their children's hands so tightly that the kids couldn't get away.

"You can let go now, Daddy." Derek said, looking up at Austin with his big brown eyes. Derek had inherited all of Austins looks, except for his eyes, which he got from Ally.

Austin felt a lump come in his throat as he let go of his son's hand.

Dez, equally as emotionally effected by the whole ordeal as Austin, slowly let go of his little girl's hand; Essie was the spitting image of Trish, but with Dez's blue eyes and ginger hair.

The foursome watched as Derek walked over and took Esmerelda's hand in his own, before the two made their way to the carpet where all the other children were.

Austin felt a larger hand than Derek's take hold of his, looking over to see Ally.

"They didn't even say goodbye." Austin whispered.

"They know the didn't have to." Ally replied. "They know we'll always be here for them so there's no need for goodbyes."

Austin sighed and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they made their way out of the classroom; glancing over at their kids one last time before exiting the room.

Austin was the first of the foursome to speak after they had left the building.

"They had better give us a damn good goodbye when they go to college to make up for this."

 **Author's note: I named Auslly's first kid after Derek Shepherd (and middle name after Meredith Grey) from Grey's Anatomy because Derek died the day A &A wrapped so I felt I should pay tribute. **

**_reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
